The present invention relates to disposable undergarments and, more specifically, to methods and apparatuses for forming disposable undergarments, and particularly to removing unwanted portions of web material such as leg holes, from the undergarment as it is formed.
Generally, disposable undergarments such as pants-type diapers are made up of two nonwoven layers of material with elastic strands of material placed between the two nonwoven layers of material thus creating an elastic web laminate. The layers of material are continuous sheets of material that are eventually cut into individual undergarment lengths. The elastic strands may be arranged and cut so that specific areas of the undergarment are free of elastic tension or forces. An absorbent pad, often contained within an insert or core is then also placed into the pants-type diaper product.
To insure the pants-type diaper retains a proper shape and to hold all of the added layers of the diaper, reinforcing layers and backing materials are normally added to the continuous sheets of material, with the reinforcing layers corresponding to the cut elastic strands of each individual blank. Each of these layers needs to be adhesively joined at some point in the manufacturing process to the elastic web laminate to form the completed undergarment.
Often, void spaces need to be created in the diaper, such as holes cut out of the main web for provided leg holes when the undergarment is ultimately formed. To create the void spaces, the web is ordinarily die cut, with the web severed between a die and an anvil. The portion of the web material that is removed is referred to as a “chip.” As the die wears throughout time, the severing of the chip from the web material becomes gradually a duller cut. This complicates the removal of the chip because the severing might not create a continuous cut out chip, with possibly some strands of the web material still coupling the chip with the web. It is desired to lengthen the amount of time and increase the number of chips that a single die can effectively be used for, to reduce the number of die change-outs.